Leprechaun
The LeprechaunKylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 03:21-03:23). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Sounds like a Leprechaun." is a mischievous supernatural creature content with playing practical jokesExtreme Ghostbusters Website Ghostly Activities L to R but a malignant one went after descendants of the Sons of Erin Society for imprisoning him and stealing his gold. History At the turn of the 20th century, a Leprechaun was inadvertently brought over from Ireland to New York. Unlike most Leprechauns, who are benign Class 2 magnitude apparitions, this one was a Malignant Leprechaun. In other words, it was pure evil. He terrorized much of the city's Irish population bringing about hardship and a state of bad luck. The officers of the Sons of Erin Club trapped the Leprechaun in a Celtic mystic circle, traditionally used to imprison supernatural creatures forever unless the circle was broken, and sealed it with a fragment of the Blarney Stone. After the Leprechaun was sealed off in a secret chamber behind an office in the Sons of Erin Society Building, the officers used its gold to feed hungry immigrant children.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 11:09-11:25). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "The files indicate that he was inadvertently brought over from Ireland at the turn of the century. Unlike most Leprechauns who are at worst mischievous, this one was pure evil. He terrorized much of the city's Irish population, bringing about hardship and a spate of what some would call..."Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 11:28-11:36, 11:37-11:40). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "It says here that the officers of the Sons of Erin club were the ones who trapped him inside the mystic circle sealed with a fragment of the Blarney Stone...The Leprechaun is going after the descendants of the people who imprisoned him!"Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 11:45-11:53). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "He is. After the Sons of Erin captured the Leprechaun, they used his gold to feed hungry immigrant children. Now he wants it back." On March 16, 1997, the day before Saint Patrick's Day, the two foot tall Irish elf was accidentally released by a construction worker named Mr. Murphy, a descendant of one of officers from the Sons of Erin Club. He wanted to hunt down all of the descendants of the Sons of Erin for revenge and to reclaim his gold. Despite the descendants not knowing about the gold, the Leprechaun believed them to be lying and imprisoned them one by one in a small pot. The Extreme Ghostbusters had to hunt him down before he found Mayor McShane, the last descendant. He cursed Garrett Miller with bad luck when he foolishly encouraged him to do so. He abducted the mayor in a Death Coach and went to the St. Patrick's Day Parade downtown. Garrett was able to save the day after overcoming his bad luck. The Blarney Stone fragment appeared to have psychokinetic properties that could affect causality specific to the Leprechaun, and emit synthetic good luck.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 06:44-06:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Let's just say this stone seems to possess psychokinetic properties that can effect causality specific to the Leprechaun." Egon Spengler isolated an ionic particle from the fragment that he believed would have a detrimental effect on the Leprechaun by adversely affecting his causality matrix and synthesized a formula to be loaded into the Proton Cannister.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 06:28-06:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "I may have isolated a quantifiable component to its make up that can counteract the Leprechaun's paranormal abilities."Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 13:11-13:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Yes, earlier I isolated an ionic particle. It should have a detrimental effect on the Leprechaun."Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 13:45-13:48). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Done. It should adversely affect the causality matrix of the Leprechaun." Garrett defeated the Leprechaun by blasting him with a modified proton stream, giving him bad luck and making him easy to trap. The descendants were then released from the pot. Classification According to Spengler's Spirit Guide,Spengler's Spirit Guide Journal Benign Leprechauns are typically categorized as Class 2 magnitude apparitions. Their evil counterpart have magnitudes that can vary between Class 4 and Class 9. Description A Leprechaun is two feet tall. It wears an emerald cobbler's rig, and has an evil grin. They carry a shillelagh, which fires green lightning bolts and has magical powers. Powers The Leprechaun possesses a shillelagh that fires magic beams. These beams are used to enchant objects or capture his victims into a tiny pot of gold he carries around. The enchanted objects are ecto-animated, not ecto-based, and are classified as Class 4 Emanations. He is also capable of cursing others with bad luck. He had the ability to teleport whenever someone looking at him looked away or blinked. In terms of physical attributes, the Leprechaun could lift up Garrett on his wheelchair and throw him with ease. He was also agile enough to perform a flip over Eduardo. Personality He is very mischievous, but seems to be unaware that the descendants of the Sons of Erin do not know a thing about their ancestors' encounter with him. He also claims to be a reasonable Leprechaun, at least giving his victims a chance to tell him what he wants to know before he disposes of them, but also takes a certain sadistic pleasure from punishing them. He also naturally knows a lot of Irish folklore, such as the Death Coach or that if there are three knocks at your door but nobody's there when you answer, it means your time has come. Trivia * In The Real Ghostbusters "The Scaring of the Green," Deputy Chief O'Malley reveals one of his ancestors stole a pot of gold from a Leprechaun a long time ago. The Leprechaun cursed the O'Malley clan for all time. Whenever there was a full moon on St. Patrick's Day, a Bog Hound would rise and take away the current head of the clan.Deputy Chief O'Malley (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Scaring of the Green" (1986) (DVD ts. 05:29-05:44, 06:26-06:42. 07:27-07:31). Time Life Entertainment. **It is quite possible that the Leprechaun that cursed the O'Malley family was the same as the one that was imprisoned by the Sons of Erin and later the Extreme Ghostbusters, because the foreman who Murphy talks to before he is captured by the Leprechaun is referred to as Mr. O'Malley. *On page five of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14, the Leprechaun makes a non-canon cameo on a Shillelagh Mint Mocha advertisement in Pequod's. *The Leprechaun appears on the IDW Convention Variant Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters. Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters" *"The Luck of the Irish" *Extreme Ghostbusters Video Game **He (or others of his kind) appeared as regular enemies *Extreme Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Invasion **He (or others of his kind) appeared as regular enemies References Gallery Primary Canon MalignantLeprechaun.jpg MalignantLeprechaun3.jpg MalignantLeprechaun2.jpg Leprechaun01.png Leprechaun02.png Secondary Canon Leprechaun Ghost GBC.png|The Leprechaun in the Extreme Ghostbusters Video Game LeprechaunIDWV2Issue14.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14 Category:Ghosts Category:Extreme Ghostbusters: TUI Characters Category:Legends Category:EGB Characters